Detention
by dmhg
Summary: Draco land's Hermione in detention and when she get's out she wants his head. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: JK owns the people, places and settings. I own the plot. I wish Draco Malfoy was mine, but he isn't.

This is just a little one shot called: 'Detention'. Please review and let me know what you think.

Detention

"It was Grangers fault," Draco cried as Snape came over to their workbench and looked at the spilt potion all over the desk, the green sticky liquid dripping to the floor.

"That's aright Draco, she can have detention" Draco smirked over at Hermione, who wasn't even any where near the potion they were both working on.

"Ever the spoilt brat" Hermione muttered under her breath, several Gryffindor's heard her comment and laughed to themselves. Draco and most of the Slytherins, including Snape turned and looked at the snickering Gryffindor's. Hermione smiled sweetly at Snape and the Gryffindor's stopped laughing, turning back to their potions.

"6pm tonight miss granger. 3 hours detention" Hermione's mouth fell open like a fish

"3 hours, 3 hours" she protested. Snape looked her up and down and smiled, it was a sickly smile, and a smile she didn't want to see again.

"3 miss granger"

"But...but it wasn't even my fault"

"4 miss granger, any more outbursts from you and I shall make it 5" Hermione shut up and looked to Draco

"How dare you blame this on me" she said loud enough for others to hear, but not Snape.

"It was granger, too busy thinking about other things, not got your mind on the job" he smirked, turning to Blaise Zabini and laughing with him. Hermione huffed and turned her attention back to the spare cauldron and started adding the ingredients to make another potion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miss granger, 6pm tonight," Snape reminded her as the class filled out of the classroom and into the busy corridor. Potions were the last lesson on that Friday afternoon for the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins, it was 4pm and they had an hour to wait before dinner started.

Hermione made her way back to her head girl dorm, she just so happened to share with the head boy, Draco Malfoy. 'Great' she thought to herself, 'the all high and might king on Slytherin walks free again' she said as she threw her robe down on to the chair arm. 'I need a shower' she said to her self and walked off into the bathroom, carefully locking both doors, so Draco couldn't enter via his room or hers for that matter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was 5:30 when she decided to get out of the warm shower, she quickly dried her self off with a drying spell and left for the dungeons, knowing that the school would be down in the great hall having dinner she took her time, arriving at the dungeons at 6pm exactly.

Snape was already waiting for her.

"You need to scrub the mess you made, then all the work benches, under and on top, sweep the floor, and make a list of all the potions that need stocking in the potion cupboard, place them in alphabetical order while you are there, I shall be back at 10pm to collect you, the door will be locked so you cannot leave" he smirked and then left for his lunch in the great hall.

'Perfect' she sighed as she set to work cleaning the floor.

4 hours later, just as she finished making a note of all the potions that were needed to re-stock the storeroom, Snape entered

"You may go miss granger, but I'm warning you, one more mishap like that and you shall be having a longer and more punishing detention that this one"

"But professor, it wasn't my fault Malfoy dropped the potion" but her plea's fell on death ears

"Goodbye miss Granger" and with that he stormed off, robe billowing as he briskly walked off down to the Slytherin common room, thinking of Slytherins, Hermione had a bone to pick with one in particular. She briskly set off for the headroom's.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She stormed through the door into the common room, just to see it in total darkness, ignoring the darkness she stormed up to Draco's room and banged on his door

"Draco, you get your ass out here right now" she yelled "I had detention because of you and when I get my hands on you"

"You'll make mad passionate love to me?" came a soft voice from behind her; she turned to see the common room had been lit with millions of floating candles. Her heart softened and she temporally forgot she was mad with him.

"Draco, you got me detention," she screamed as she saw him coming out of the shadows

"I had too, love. I couldn't have done all this for you if you were here" he said pointing to the table, they usual used for studying on, it was covered in a white cloth with a bunch of flowers in the middle, at each side there was a plate filled with spaghetti bolognaise, a favourite of hers also in the middle there was a plate filled with chocolate covered strawberries and a dollop of whipped cream sat in the middle of them. "Happy anniversary love" he said and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione turned in his arms and looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"Thank you" she said and kissed him on the lips. "But you got me detention" she wasn't going to let that drop

"Sit. Eat" he said and directed her to her seat, once she sat down she saw a little box just in front of her plate. She looked up at him as he sat opposite her. He nodded and she took the box, it was a ring box.

"Its this for me?"

"Open it" she smiled and opened the box. Inside was a little gold band with 4 diamonds on the top, each separated by a ruby of the same size "Will you marry me?" he asked, hoping her answer would be yes.

"Yes" she said and jumped on him, attacking him with kisses.

"The food can wait a hour" he said and quickly, picked her up, making her jump and scream in surprise. He carried her into his room, since it was closer and he kicked the door shut with his foot as he went.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The end

Please review


End file.
